EAW Grand Rampage
The Grand Rampage is an e-wrestling free-per-view event, produced every Spring by professional wrestling promotion EAW. The Grand Rampage match originally allowed weapons in the match and the roster could bring their own signature weapon, but that has been disbanded due to the EAW's rebranding, which now focuses on a more modern, realistic, athleticism style as opposed to its old hardcore style. The Grand Rampage has been shown on pay-per-view and is one of EAW's "Big Four", along with Pain For Pride, King of Elite, and Territorial Invasion. History Men's Grand Rampage Match The Grand Rampage match is based on the classic battle royal match, in which a certain number of competitors aim at eliminating their opponents by throwing them over the top rope and both of their feet touching the floor. The winner of the match is the last man remaining in the ring after all other competitors have been eliminated. The difference between the classic battle royal match and the Grand Rampage match is that it has the competitors have assigned entry numbers into the match. There are many methods to attain a number into the Grand Rampage match. Competitors can earn a random position by qualifying in the match, winning a match where a decided number as been put at stake, via a lottery usually done the day of the Grand Rampage, or other means made by EAW management. The match begins with the two wrestlers who have drawn entry numbers one and two, with the remaining twenty-eight wrestlers entering the ring at regularly timed intervals, which varies depending on EAW management, according to their entry number. To date, there has yet to be a competitor to win at the number one position where a competitor must survive through all twenty-nine other Elitists to win the match or the coveted number thirty position where most of the competition has been eliminated and taken out of the match usually. The most common number where victory has been achieved is number seven where there have been three victors in that position: Captain Charisma, Cy Henderson, and Hades the Hellraiser. Although elimination usually occurs from other active competitors in the match, there have been other instances of elimination which include self-elimination, elimination by previously-eliminated participants, or an injured competitor that was taken out of the match that has come back to take part in it. The ongoing tradition of the Grand Rampage match is that the winner of the match is rewarded with a world championship opportunity at the biggest FPV of EAW, Pain for Pride. There have been many variations at what world championship can be chosen, but usually, it is a variation of the EAW World Championship, the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, and the EAW Answers World Championship. The Grand Rampage winner can also decide to put his championship opportunity on the line if they find that they must, but no competitor has been able to win the title opportunity in such a manner. The only person to not use their championship opportunity at Pain for Pride was Chris Hessian, who left the company shortly after his victory. There have been two known versions of the Grand Rampage match that has taken place not on the FPV of the same name: The Turbo Rampage and The Brand Rampage. The Turbo Rampage was a version of the Grand Rampage Match between the rookies of Turbo where the winner would be part of the main roster and have an opportunity at the mid-card champion of whatever brand they were a part of. The last winner of this match was Tyler Parker, earning a contract on the Showdown brand and an opportunity at the EAW National Elite Championship. The Brand Rampage is another version of the match where the person eliminated would be drafted to a brand and would repeat until a winner was decided and they would decide their brand and what world champion to face at the next FPV, Mid-Summer Massacre. Tyler Parker, once again, was the last winner of this match and chose Showdown's EAW World Heavyweight Championship at the time. Women's Grand Rampage Match In 2019, for the first time ever it would be announced that an all female Grand Rampage match would take place to determine who would go onto Pain for Pride and fight for the Women's Championship at Pain for Pride. This is not to be confused with the two prior Specialist Rampage matches that took place in prior years with much smaller implications and weaker competition. For the first time, the women's rampage was looked at as equal to the mens, with the participants in the 20 woman over the top battle royal being just as talented as it's male counterpart. The inaugural winner of this match is Serena Bennett where she entered at number one, lasting until the very end where she eliminated Felix Hartley to secure the victory. Dates, venues, and winners Grand Rampage Winner's Pain For Pride Championship Matches Grand Rampage Records 'Most Grand Rampage victories' As of 2019, there have been no repeating winners of the Grand Rampage Match. 'Longest time spent in a single Grand Rampage' As of 2019, the longest time spent in a Grand Rampage was made by Y2Impact, as he spent two (2) hours, forty-four (44) minutes, and fifty-eight (58) seconds in the ring. This record was set at the ninth annual Grand Rampage where he won the entire match. 'Shortest time spent in a single Grand Rampage' As of 2019, the shortest time spent in a Grand Rampage was made by Provençal, as he spent 1.8 seconds in the ring. This record was set at the twelfth annual Grand Rampage where he was immediately thrown over the top rope and onto the floor by Charlie Marr. 'Most eliminations in a single Grand Rampage' As of 2019, the most eliminations done in a Grand Rampage has been ten eliminations by Charlie Marr. This record was set at the twelfth annual Grand Rampage where he eliminated Daryl Kinkade, Thadd Blazevich, Woogieman, Crosby Carter, Justiciar Eric, Shane Gates, Ronin Malosi, Jack Haze, Denis Ryley, Korey Gaines and Provençal. 'Most grand rampage appearances' As of 2019, the most appearances made in the Grand Rampage has been Mr. DEDEDE as he has made seven appearances in the match, only missing five matches. 'Female appearances in the Grand Rampage' As of 2019, there have been five separate appearances made by women in the Grand Rampage match. In the 2011 Grand Rampage, Kendra Shamez entered the match at number 25 where she would eventually be eliminated by StarrStan. In the 2013 Grand Rampage, Cleopatra entered the match at number 10 and would be eliminated by the eventual winner Johnny Ventura as she lasted until right before the 20th entry. In the 2014 Grand Rampage, Cameron Ella Ava entered the match at number 13 and would be eliminated by Jaywalker as she lasted the shortest time out of the three as she was almost instantly eliminated and lasting around a minute. At the 2015 Grand Rampage, Tarah Nova entered the match at number 28 and has last the farthest out of all the women to enter the Grand Rampage as she made it to the final four. The 2016 Grand Rampage hosted the most Vixens in the Grand Rampage with two women, Cameron Ella Ava and Heart Break Gal, taking part in the match. The 2017 Grand Rampage tied with the previous year for the most Women in the Grand Rampage with two women, Sheridan Müller and Heart Break Gal, taking part in the match. In the 2018 Grand Rampage, Empress of Elite Madison Kaline made her return at number 3 as the only female Elitist to participate in the Grand Rampage match. Kaline was eliminated by Amari Steele.